


Isotopes

by GenericAuthorName



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericAuthorName/pseuds/GenericAuthorName
Summary: Rin and Len are two isotopes of the same person.





	Isotopes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Isotopes 日本語](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216210) by [GenericAuthorName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericAuthorName/pseuds/GenericAuthorName). 



Rin and Len share practically everything; their bed, their games, their appearance — the only thing they don’t share is their toothbrushes. If someone, somehow, pulls them apart, they’ll stick together again at the first opportunity.

Two nitrogen atoms form the strongest bond between two identical atoms, and Rin and Len form the strongest bond between two twins. But Rin is a girl, and Len is a boy, so how can they be identical?

Maybe Rin and Len are isotopes; identical in almost every way except their amount of neutrons, so Rin and Len being together is like a molecule of nitrogen with one 14-N isotope, and one 15-N isotope.

But which twin is which isotope?


End file.
